Malgré nos différences
by arwenlovegood
Summary: Suite à la mort de Dumbledore, Tonks a avoué son amour devant tous avant de s'enfuir sous le regard de Remus. Un OS basé sur l'amour de deux personnes en temps de guerre et d'intolérance.


**Malgré nos différences**

 **Bonjour tout le monde. Voici mon premier OS. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le poster donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser.**

 **Le début de l'histoire (en italique) est un extrait du sixième tome pour pouvoir mettre en place correctement mon histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _« -Tu as vu ! Dit une voix crispée._

 _« Tonks regardait Lupin d'un œil noir._

 _-Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !_

 _-C'est différent, répondit Lupin, remuant à peine les lèvres, l'air soudain tendu. Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très..._

 _-Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! S'écria Tonks._

 _Elle attrapa Lupin par le devant de sa robe et le secoua._

 _-Je te l'ai répété un million de fois..._

 _-Et moi je t'ai répété un million de fois, répliqua Lupin, les yeux fixés sur le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de Tonks, que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre... trop dangereux..._

 _-Je t'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, lança Mrs Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur qu'elle tapotait dans le dos._

 _-Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit Lupin avec fermeté. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain._

 _-Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, objecta Mrs Weasley en esquissant un sourire. D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément._

 _Elle montra d'un geste triste son fils étendu entre eux._

 _-Ce n'est pas... le moment d'en parler, déclara Lupin, qui évita le regard des autres en détournant les yeux d'un air égaré. Dumbledore est mort..._

 _-Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu d'amour dans le monde, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall._

 _A cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hagrid entra. »_

L'arrivée d'Hagrid permit à Lupin de se détourner de l'attention générale. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, depuis près d'un an... Mais cette déclaration en public, qui en plus se trouve être après la mort de Dumbledore, le seul directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard qui l'avait accepté comme il était. Il avait accepté le monstre, le loup-garou qu'il était deux fois, lui permettant d'être accepté comme élève puis comme professeur. Il avait été fou de joie quand il avait reçu sa visite peu avant ses onze ans et que celui-ci lui avait permis de faire sa scolarité, d'avoir des amis sans mettre en danger qui que ce soit. Il y avait rencontré ses trois meilleurs amis et eut une triste pensée pour la mort de James et Sirius ainsi qu'une pensée de haine envers le traître Peter... Toutes les personnes autour de lui, les personnes qu'il aimaient, toutes avaient une tendance à mourir... Même s'il n'était pas responsable de leur mort, il se sentait quelque fois coupable... Ses plus chers amis étaient morts, et lui était toujours en vie... Mais il lui restait toujours les autres membres de l'Ordre, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur et aussi Nymphadora. A la pensée de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart, des larmes coulant sur son jolie visage. Même là, les yeux bouffis, les cheveux ternes et gris, le visage pâle, il la trouvait extrêmement belle. Il s'en voulut d'être la cause de sa souffrance. Mais il la repoussait uniquement pour la protéger, pour la garder en vie. Il était vrai qu'il éprouvait des sentiments très forts envers cette femme forte, bien que quelque peu maladroite. Un sourire naquit sur son visage au souvenir des maladresses de la Métamorphomage, de leurs discussions avant la mort de Sirius, de leur complicité d'avant. Ça le rendait fou de voir qu'elle s'obstinait à vouloir être avec lui. Quel avenir pouvait-ils avoir ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre dans une société où il n'était considéré que comme un reprouvé, un moins-que-rien, un monstre ? Elle devrait vivre cachée des autres, dans la honte... Et il serait un danger pour elle, un danger pour la femme qu'il aimait. S'il la blessait un jour, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais n'était-il pas déjà en train de la blesser ? Elle ne maîtrisait plus ses pouvoirs de Métamorphomage, son patronus avait changé... Cela prouvait que ses sentiments envers lui étaient forts et que son refus lui causait beaucoup de mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop... dangereux. Elle méritait un jeune homme beau, fort, sain. Mais les paroles de Molly résonnaient dans sa tête, « _Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut »._ Pourquoi la repousser était-il si difficile ? Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, son cœur se serrait et il souffrait. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose...

Pendant ce temps, Tonks pleurait en silence. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait arriver. Maintenant, sa passion intense, ces forts sentiments envers Remus étaient connus de tous. Fleur lui avait donné le courage de l'avouer mais elle le regrettait amèrement. Rémus l'avait repoussée devant tous. Il ne voulait même pas la regarder alors qu'elle lui livrait ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur, pour une énième fois. Il ne pouvait quand même pas continuer à la rejeter, elle ne le supporterait pas. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle se sentait mal, qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, qu'elle l'aimait profondément, intensément et qu'il la rejetait. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait plus que la vie elle-même, qu'elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui ou même avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus les raisons qu'il lui donné n'étaient pas vraiment fondées. Il se disait trop pauvre, trop vieux, trop dangereux. Comme si elle accordait de l'importance à ces choses là. Ils n'avaient pas une grande différence d'âge et qu'il soit pauvre, ça lui était égal. Elle aimait c'est tout, et n'espérait pas une grande vie dans la richesse, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui. De toute façon, dans le climat actuel, la richesse n'aidait pas mais le courage, la volonté de se battre, de protéger les autres oui. Or, Remus faisait également parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait participé à la bataille du Département des Mystères il avait accepté une mission très dangereuse lors d'une infiltration avec les loup-garous afin de les rallier à notre cause afin qu'ils évitent de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Et, la proximité de Fenrir Greyback, celui qui a mordu Remus n'arrangeait rien... Voilà qui était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un homme courageux, honnête, bon. Et il n'était dangereux qu'une fois par mois, lors de la pleine lune. Ces transformations doivent être difficile et douloureuse elle le conçois. Mais elle pourrait lui apporter son aide. Il avait tout de même pu faire ces études à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait trouvé des solutions... Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas en trouver eux aussi. ?

Non, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le voir la repoussait lui faisait trop mal. Lors de le sortie d'Harry, elle décida de partir elle aussi pour se retrouver seule et pouvoir pleurer tout son soûl.

Remus se rendit compte qu'elle partait. Suite à une intuition, il décida de la suivre :

« Nymphadora, attend s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il en la suppliant. »

Il la vit s'arrêter et essayer dans un mouvement rapide d'essuyer ses larmes. Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« Je...je te demande... pardon, commença Remus. Je... ne voulais vraiment pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je...

-Si c'est pour me repousser encore une fois, ne le fais pas je t'en pris, le coupa Nymphadora.

-Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire s'il-te-plaît. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux après mais écoute-moi avant, je t'en prie, dit-il en la suppliant du regard.

-D'accord, vas-y, dit-elle en se retournant. »

Il vit alors qu'elle se retenait à grande peine d'éclater en sanglot. D'instinct, il posa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise mais ne se retira pas. Elle attendait qu'il lui parle mais n'osait pas trop espérer au risque d'être de nouveau déçue et blessée.

« Je... je... Oh pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Je... J'ai souvent été seul, avant de rencontrer mes amis, puis j'ai perdu James, Sirius et Peter. J'ai retrouvé Sirius trop peu de temps avant de le perdre à nouveau. Toutes les personnes que j'appréciaient sont mortes... Et je ne veux perdre personne d'autre. Or, si... si je suis avec toi, je risque de te blesser ou pire de te tuer et ça je le supporterais pas. Comment le pourrais-je alors que je serais la cause de ta perte ? Mais...

-Oui ?

-Je... je ne peux plus me voiler la face, surtout face à une femme telle que toi. Tu es tellement époustouflante, magnifique. Je...je ne peux plus repousser les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. C'est si intense. Et... et je te supplie de me pardonner. Je... je …

-Oui ? Vas-y, dit-elle avec espoir, mais en refusant toutefois de le regarder dans les yeux. »

Oh, et puis zut. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était désormais sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait plus envisager vivre sans elle. Alors, leurs visages se rapprochant petit à petit, Remus l'embrassa passionnément. Au bout d'un long moment, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et il s'autorisa à l'observer attentivement. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur malgré les traces de ses larmes et elle fit son plus beau sourire. Lorsque ses cheveux reprirent enfin une teinte rose vif, une de ses couleurs préférées, le cœur de Remus manqua de défaillir de joie et après lui avoir murmuré un « Je t'aime », on ne peux plus sincère, il l'embrassa de nouveau plus tendrement cette fois-ci. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie même avec l'appréhension qu'il avait du fait de son statut de loup-garou.

Tonks était aux anges. Remus avait enfin avoué les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et avait accepté qu'ils soient ensemble malgré ses peurs et ses craintes. Avec ce baiser magique, elle lui avait immédiatement pardonné malgré sa souffrance durant l'année écoulée. Elle avait eu raison d'espérer et d'attendre même si sa mère n'avait pas été de cet avis. Elle était certaine de son choix et c'était génial de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Avec un petit rire, elle s'approcha de l'homme de sa vie, qu'elle avait toujours attendu, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Tonks s'enivra des lèvres qu'elle avait des milliers de fois rêvée de sentir sous les siennes. Ils continuèrent même lorsque la tête leur tourna.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle, merci d'avoir enfin avoué ce que tu ressentais. Tu es tout pardonné, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Je t'aime depuis longtemps, depuis notre rencontre je pense. Mais j'ai tellement peur de te blesser, de te faire vivre dans la honte d'être avec un loup-garou.

-Je me fiche de la honte, tu sais, je t'aime pour ce que tu es et peu importe ce que pense les autres. Ce qui important, c'est nous. Pas eux, nous.

-Tu es tellement forte et belle, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il s'empressa de mettre Nymphadora derrière lui et de tirer sa baguette. Mais, surpris il reconnut Molly Weasley. Il abaissât immédiatement sa baguette et l'interrogea du regard.

« Excusez-moi, je m'inquiétais juste pour Tonks. J'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle aurait regretté. Après Bill et Dumbledore, j'avais peur que... Mais je vois que tu s'est arrangé et que tout va bien. Il faut que je retourne voir Bill, ajouta-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur son visage. »

En souriant, les deux amants se regardèrent et décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu au bord du lac tout en pensant à ce qui les attendaient, à la guerre qui se livrait déjà contre les troupes de Voldemort, à la mort de Dumbledore, à ce traître, Severus Rogue qui avait causé sa mort.

Quelques jours après la mort de Dumbledore, Remus se préparait à aller à son enterrement. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage à la pensée du sorcier qui l'avait aidé une grande partie de sa vie. Remus l'avait admiré, comme un grand nombre de personnes dans ce monde. Considéré comme un des plus grands sorciers de son temps, Dumbledore était le seul sorcier dont Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait peur. Lui partit, qu'allait-il arriver dans cette guerre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? En pensant à tous ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore pour lui, mais aussi pour tous les autres, il s'assit sur le lit sans se soucier de retenir ses larmes à présent. Il n'entendit donc pas Nymphadora rentrer dans la chambre.

Elle le vit assis, en train de pleurer. Elle savait exactement à qui il pensait. Elle choisit donc d'aller le réconforter et le pris dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer. Il s'accrocha à elle, tandis qu'elle le regardait en lui caressant la joue. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, elle le laissa donc. Il parlerait seulement lorsqu'il le souhaiterait. Elle le comprenait, il avait perdu une des premières personnes qui lui avait fait confiance, une des personnes qui lui avait donné la possibilité de ne plus être seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle ressentais sa tristesse, et ça la blessait de le voir souffrir comme ça.

A cet instant, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux brillants de la jeune Métamorphomage.

« Merci, lui dit-elle. Merci d'être présent à mes côtés. Je... je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à aller mieux sans toi. Je t'aime. »

Pour répondre à sa déclaration, elle lui déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres.

« Courage, mon amour. Je suis là pour t'aider. Viens, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Il va falloir qu'on parte.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Nymphadora ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, répondit-il avec un petit rire au souvenir de cette même réponse quelques temps plus tôt.

-Tu seras toujours Nymphadora pour moi, désolé, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse dans le cou.

-Si c'est comme ça, chuchota-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites.

-J'espères bien, ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Il serait tout de même temps d'y aller. »

Ils sortirent ensemble, main dans la main du Chaudron Baveur et transplanèrent dans le village de Prè-au-Lard où les sorciers désirant assister à la cérémonie se rejoignaient. Durant tout le temps de la cérémonie, Nymphadora lui tenait tendrement la main. Il se sentait tellement rassuré par ce contact. Après l'enterrement, il lui murmura un « Je t'aime tellement, ma belle » avant de partir seul dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur tandis qu'elle retournait voir ses parents. Ils avaient prévu de se voir le lendemain. Le fait qu'ils soient séparés quotidiennement le rendait malade. Il ne se voyait plus être seul depuis qu'il la fréquentais. Même si ça ne faisais que quelques jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, il sentait quelque chose de fort, de très fort entre eux. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux avant de rencontrer Nymphadora mais il sentait que c'était la femme de sa vie, autrement dit son âme sœur, et il savait qu'il voulait vivre avec elle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils devaient se rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard pour une petite balade. Ils évitaient les endroits trop fréquentés car Remus souhaitait que Nymphadora ne subissent pas plus que nécessaire les regards de dégoûts qu'un grand nombre de personnes lui réservaient. Elle ne les remarquait pas ou ne s'en offusquait pas. Mais ça le rassurait d'être loin de ces personnes.

Ainsi, ils se promenaient main dans la main dans un sentier qui partait de Pré-au-Lard vers des grottes, un sentier que Sirius lui avait indiqué après l'avoir utilisé pour voir Harry et ses amis. C'était un sentier très agréable, ombragé par les saules pleureurs et les ormes présents au bord du ruisseau. L'eau était claire.. La promenade était ainsi très plaisante. Après une petite heure de marche, ils décidèrent de faire une halte dans une petite clairière. Remus s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche, le dos appuyé contre un rocher près de l'eau. Nymphadora vint le rejoindre et se mit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure car ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour exprimer leur amour. Mais Remus décida de rompre ce silence apaisant:

« Nymphadora, es-tu bien avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis, qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête des fois ! Je n'ai pas espérer aussi longtemps pour ne pas me sentir bien avec toi. Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Je te le demande parce que j'avais besoin de le savoir avec certitude. J'avais besoin de savoir si le regards des personnes qui nous croisent ne t'avais pas fait changer d'avis.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'ils pensent,.

-Tu sais, je pensais qu'il faudrait peut être l'annoncé, disons, officiellement à nos amis, même s'il est possible qu'ils le sache déjà, que nous sommes en couple.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'attendais seulement que tu sois prêt.

-Et, je me demandais si... si …

-Vas-y, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. »

Il respira un bon coup, la regarda dans les yeux et il proposa :

« Je me demandais si tu voulais bien emménager avec moi et donc chercher un appartement. »

Il la vit se figer et il se dit qu'il avait fait une erreur de lui demander et cru comprendre que ce qu'il éprouvait n'était pas totalement partagé. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains en attendant sa réaction.

Mais elle lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête et lui força ainsi à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément. »

Plus heureux que jamais, il sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'il sentait les mains de la jeune femme caresser ses cheveux. Il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, tout en caressant le dos de celle-ci.

« J'ai été surprise, dit-elle dans un souffle, ma réaction n'avait rien à voir avec une volonté de refuser. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée au fait que tu fasses le premier pas.

-C'est compréhensible. Je ne suis pas très doué mais j'apprends bien et tu es un excellent professeur, ajouta-t-il avant de l'enlacer à nouveau. »

Lors du chemin du retour, ils parlèrent des différents appartements qu'ils pourraient trouver mais également du moment où ils allaient l'annoncer aux membres de l'Ordre ainsi qu'on parents de Nymphadora. La discussion avec les parents de la jeune femme était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Allaient-ils accepter que leur fille fréquente un loup-garou ? Et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela cause une distance entre elle et ses parents. Aussi, ils décidèrent d'aller leur parler le soir même.

Vers dix heures, on entendit un « crac sonore ». Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks venaient de transplaner près de la maison de la famille de l'Auror. Ils allèrent frapper à la porte, non sans une certaine appréhension.

« Qui est- ce ? Dit une voix douce.

-C'est Dora, maman. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et embrassa sa fille.

« Et qui est cet homme, chérie ?

-Je te présente Remus Lupin. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

-Tous mes hommages, Madame Tonks. »

Elle les fit entrer tout en se demandant pourquoi sa fille avait amené un inconnu dans sa maison.

« Ted ! Viens ici, Nymphadora est là, cria Mrs Tonks à son mari.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, dit-il en embrassant sa fille, et bonjour Mr...

-Remus Lupin. »

Il frémit à ce nom et Remus comprit que Ted Tonks savait quelle était sa condition, qu'il était un loup-garou...

-Alors, reprit Ted Tonks en se détournant de Lupin, que nous vaut cette visite tardive ma chérie ?

-J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer... Papa, maman, je suis... je suis... et bien je suis en couple... »

Elle observa la réaction de ses parents avant de continuer.

« Mais c'est génial, Nymphadora, exprima Mrs Tonks. Et avec qui es-tu ? »

Ted Tonks regardait sa fille et Remus soudain inquiet. Il semblait comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait amené dans sa maison et il en était inquiet.

Nymphadora avait perçu le changement d'attitude et elle craignait ce que cela signifiait. Mais elle était sûr de son amour pour Remus. Elle lui prit la main et annonça :

« Je suis avec Remus. Nous sommes venus pour qu'il vous rencontre. Et, ajouta-t-elle, nous avons décider d'emménager ensemble.

-Mais, ma chérie, commença Mr Tonks. Tu... tu ne peux pas être avec lui.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle froidement.

-Mais enfin, il est pauvre, et surtout il est dangereux. Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux, murmura-t-il en surveillant du coin de l'œil le monstre qui osait toucher à sa fille. »

La métamorphomage sentit la main de Remus serrer la sienne. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentais. Se faire rejeter par la famille de sa bien aimée devait être terrible. Elle se sentit en colère contre son père. Comment pouvait-il juger Remus, alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas... Il n'avait pas à se conduire comme ça...

Remus serrait toujours la main de Tonks. Il savait que cela allait arriver mais ce fut quand même un coup dur à encaisser. Il se demandait comment allait réagir la femme qu'il aime... et eut peur que cela détériore la relation qu'elle a avec ses parents. Il tenta de se lever afin de partir, il n'allait tout de même pas leur imposer sa présence... Mais, avec un geste presque imperceptible, il sentit qu'elle lui soufflait de ne pas bouger. Il se laissa faire et attendit en observant Tonks et ses parents.

« Papa, écoute-moi, je me fiche de ce que tu penses. J'aime profondément Remus, et je sais qu'il éprouve exactement les mêmes sentiments envers moi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Qu'il soit pauvre ne me dérange pas et il ne sera pas dangereux pour moi. Tu ne le connais pas alors ne le juge pas je t'en prie.

-Mais, tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible... »

Et il partit sur ces derniers mots. Nymphadora regarda tristement son père sortir de la pièce et se tourna vers sa mère, suppliante.

« Ma chérie, commença Mrs Tonks en prenant les mains de sa fille. Si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi, alors peu importe avec qui tu es. Ne sois pas en colère après ton père, il est juste sous le choc et il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait... Il t'aime et ne veut que ton bien. Laisse-le se calmer.

Remus, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, j'espère que vous prendrez bien soin de ma fille et que vous la rendrez heureuse. Je vous la confie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal ou la blesser de quelque manière que ce soit, dit-il en évitant de penser à l'année passée. Je l'aime et je ferais tout pour la protéger. »

Tout en parlant, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder amoureusement et il la vit rayonner.

Andromeda Tonks ajouta :

« Je parlerai à ton père, Dora et n'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre visite dès que vous le pourrez. Avec cette guerre, je préfère te savoir bien protégée.

-Merci maman.

-Au revoir Madame.

-Prenez bien soin de vous. »

Remus et Tonks prirent congé des parents de la jeune femme et transplanèrent devant l'appartement de celle-ci. En attendant de trouver un appartement un peu plus grand, ils avaient décidé de rester dans celui-ci. Elle se tourna vers son bien aimé et lui murmura :

« Je suis désolé pour mon père. Je regrette qu'il ai réagit comme ça...

-C'est pour cette raison que je te repoussait, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Ce genre de réaction m'accompagne partout où je vais... Je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça et surtout pas que ce soit avec tes parents...

-Remus, regarde- moi. » Il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Mon père a réagit bêtement, je te l'accorde, mais tu verras tout se passera bien. Je t'aime. »

Alors, il l'embrassa tout en murmurant des « Je t'aime » ou encore des « Je suis désolé ». Enlacés, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain matin, Nymphadora se réveilla dans les bras de Remus, et sourit au souvenir de la nuit précédente. Ça avait été un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Être ainsi avec lui a été un moment magique, merveilleux. Elle souhaitait se réveiller tous les jours dans ses bras. Elle le sentit remuer et se releva sur un coude en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de celui qu'elle aimait.

Se réveiller sous le regard de Nymphadora, en la tenant dans ses bras, était merveilleux. Il l'observa attentivement, histoire de graver son image dans sa tête.

« Bien dormi, ma belle ?

-Oh oui, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. »

Ils restèrent encore un moment ensemble, avant de devoir partir. Tonks devait aller travailler au Ministère de la Magie et lui avait une mission pour l'Ordre.

Lorsqu'il partait en mission pour l'Ordre, elle était sans cesse inquiète de le savoir en danger mais ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Elle se contentait donc d'attendre des nouvelles, ne pouvant rien lui envoyer pour ne pas faire rater la mission. Elle passa donc quelques jours loin de lui, angoissée. Cinq jours plus tard, elle entendit un bruit à la fenêtre et se retourna, espérant que ce soit Remus. Mais ce n'était qu'un hiboux, qui apportait une lettre. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de son homme ! Elle se hâta de le déplier et lut :

 _« Ma chérie,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner de nouvelles pendant ces quelques derniers jours. Il aurait été très imprudent de le faire surtout que j'ai été suivi par deux Mangemorts, Travers et Yaxley. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne m'ont pas rattrapé. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer de mission et rester pendant quelques temps. Tu me manques tellement. J'aimerais, si tu le peux, que tu me rejoignes dans la clairière où nous sommes allés l'autre fois, demain vers 10 heures. Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible avec ce hiboux._

 _Je t'aime._

 _R. »_

Elle était si heureuse qu'il aille bien qu'elle se dépêcha d'écrire :

 _« J'espères que tu vas bien et que ça n'a pas été trop difficile. J'y serais demain à 10 heures. J'ai hâte de te voir_

 _Je t'aime._

 _N. »_

Le lendemain, elle décida de se faire une beauté. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Elle choisit des cheveux longs, châtains avec de joli reflet roux. Elle les releva au dessus de la nuque et les attacha à l'aide d'un fil doré. Elle fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux devinrent un peu doré et légèrement en amande. Elle mit une simple robe noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit. Elle transplana près de l'endroit du rendez-vous et attendit Remus. Il était arrivée quelques instants avant elle et il l'observait à l'ombre des saules pleureurs. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec sa robe élégante, ses jolies boucles relevées au dessus de la nuque. Il regarda d'un air triste ses propres vêtements, un peu sales et rapiécés. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais on pouvait observer un air heureux sur son visage. Il avança vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, son visage s'illumina et elle fit un grand sourire. Le regard flamboyant, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Après une petite éternité de bonheur, Tonks s'éloigna du visage de son aimé et murmura :

« Je t'aime. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas revenir.

-Je ne te quitterais pas je te le jure. Maintenant, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Ferme les yeux et ait confiance. »

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux en lui tendant la main. Il la guida dans un petit sentier d'après ce qu'elle pu sentir. Il n'y avait pas tellement d'obstacle et lorsqu'il y en avait, il la prenait dans ses bras pour l'aider. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle sentit qu'il s'arrêtait et elle fit de même. Elle attendit.

« Je vois que tu as joué le jeux, dit-il d'une voix calme. Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Elle les ouvrit et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un petit jardin fleuri. En face d'elle se trouvait une petite maison en pierre avec une porte et trois petites fenêtres ovales. Elle était d'un style campagnard et possédait un petit étang sur le côté. L'étang était plein de poissons de toutes les couleurs et un banc était en face de celui-ci, sous deux majestueux saules. Des larmes dans les yeux, elle avança jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Remus la suivit et la pris dans ses bras.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est vraiment... magnifique ! C'est un merveilleux endroit ! C'est … c'est notre maison? Dit-elle pleine d'espoir car elle sentait que cette petite maison pouvait devenir leur foyer.

-Oui, si tu le veux. Je l'avais trouvé en ruine lors de l'une de nos escapades lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle existait toujours, je me suis dit que je pouvait l'arranger pour nous. Je...je suis rentré de mission, hier en début de journée, j'en ai profité pour la rénover un peu. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

En guise de réponse, elle lui donna un baiser. Il décida donc de lui faire franchir la porte de façon traditionnel, c'est-à-dire en la portant dans ses bras. Elle continua tout de même à l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il la posa par terre, elle décida de l'embrasser à la base du cou puis sur son torse. Il se laissa faire, puis souffla dans un gémissement :

« Tu en es sûr ? Maintenant ?

-Oui, l'autre nuit, c'était magique. J'ai envie de toi. Pose moi sur ce lit, je t'en prie. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, il la reprit dans ses bras en continuant à l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent au Terrier où ils étaient invités pour le repas avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. C'étaient le dernier repas où ils allaient tous se retrouver avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur car Molly et Arthur devait accueillir les Delacour. A sept heures, tout le monde était arrivé. A la fin du repas, lorsque Molly apportait une tarte à la mélasse, Remus demanda à tous de l'écouter. Il prit la main de Tonks.

« Il est possible que certaines personnes le sache déjà, dit-il en regardant Molly, mais nous tenions à vous l'annoncer quand même. Et bien, avec Nymphadora, nous sommes en couple et nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble. Nous avons pris une petite maison près de Pré-au-Lard. »

Tout en disant cela, il serrait la main de Nymphadora affectueusement. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait pris l'initiative de l'annoncer. Vu ses difficultés à prendre des décisions, elle comprit que c'était une remarquable preuve de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Cette déclaration fut accueillit par une salve d'applaudissements et de félicitations.

Molly était enchantée. Remus avait enfin accepté les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et arrêté de refuser leur relation à causes de raisons ridicules. Bien sûr, elle les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser après la mort de Dumbledore, mais comme ces deux-là ne disaient rien et qu'elle ne les avaient pas revu avant ce soir, elle avait pensé que Remus s'était laissé aller à l'embrasser pour lui briser de nouveau le cœur en la repoussant une nouvelle fois. Elle eut honte d'avoir cru que Remus était capable de la faire souffrir une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils avaient dû passer du bon temps tous les deux. Elle se rapprocha alors de Tonks et lui dit de façon à ce que seul elle et Remus puisse l'entendre:

« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux. Tout s'est arrangé comme je te l'avais dit. Mes sincères félicitations. »

Après, la conversation s'orienta sur le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ce devait être un grand événement et l'Ordre devait secrètement s'occuper de la protection tout en s'amusant à la fête.

De retour à leur petite maison en campagne, un verre de champagne à la main, ils se réjouissaient de la réaction de leurs amis. Le voisinage était très calme et avec tous les sortilèges déployés autour de la maison, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir une visite surprise des Mangemorts. Mais, alors que Tonks était allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Remus pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, l'alarme retentit. Quelqu'un essayait de s'approcher de la maison ! Instinctivement, ils se levèrent, et, dans un même geste, ils tirèrent leurs baguette magique et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Et, c'est avec surprise qu'ils découvrirent que le visiteurs n'étaient autre que le père de Nymphadora. Il eu l'air surpris de voir sa fille et le « loup-garou » pointer leurs baguettes sur lui. Il avança prudemment tandis que sa fille s'écriait :

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tard, et en période de guerre en plus.

-Je voulais venir te parler, Dora

-Viens, entre »

Remus, paraissait tendu, comme s'il redoutait ce qui allait arriver. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la dernière fois, les mots de son père les avaient blessés tous les deux. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit et afficha un sourire poli.

Ted Tonks ne savait pas par où commencer. Avec l'aide de sa femme, il avait compris que sa réaction avait été excessive et avait pu les blesser. Or, il ne souhaitait que le bien de sa fille.

« Ta mère m'a donné l'adresse, alors je suis venu. Désolé pour la frayeur, commença-t-il mais je devais te... vous parler.

-On t'écoute, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je ne voulais que ton bien et je n'aurais pas du dire que tu méritais quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Mais, tu comprends, c'est un loup-garou, dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Papa, je sais très bien qui il est, se fâcha-t-elle en insistant sur le qui. »

Elle prit la main de Remus et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait un peu. Elle lui caressa la main avec son pouce pour lui montrer son soutien et ajouta.

« Mais cela te dérange peut-être ! Ça m'est égal qu'il soit un loup-garou. Tu penses qu'il est dangereux mais tu ne le connais pas. C'est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse et il se bat pour éviter la souffrance des autres. Il refuse de faire souffrir qui que se soit. Il est vrai qu'il sera dangereux une fois par mois mais pas pour moi. Tu ne crois donc pas que nous y avons déjà réfléchi ? Tu crois que je me serais engagé dans une telle relation sans y réfléchir préalablement. J'y ai réfléchi pendant presque un an jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte ce qu'il ressentait. Tu vois, pendant près d'un an, il m'a repoussée à cause de réactions semblables à la tienne. Il a peur de me blesser voir pire, mais nous nous faisons confiance et je suis sûre qu'il ne me fera rien. Donc, je me fiche que tu accepte notre relation, parce que ma décision est prise, je ne le laisserais pas sous prétexte que tu as peur et parce que tu as de mauvais préjugés. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas l'accepter, tu n'as qu'à partir et me tourner le dos. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence oppressant. Remus et elle s'échangeait des regards inquiets, car ils ne souhaitaient pas une rupture avec son père. Ted Tonks semblait nerveux mais également abasourdi de la réaction de sa fille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui parlerait un jour comme ça même si elle avait raison. Il était allé trop loin et n'avait pas eu confiance en sa propre fille. Il eut soudain honte de ses paroles et dit, doucement pour éviter qu'elle ne s'énerve :

« Dora, je vois bien que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y opposer. Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, et je m'excuse de vous avoir blesser Remus. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir. Comprenez bien, je ne me préoccupe que du bonheur de ma fille et vous la rendez heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Papa, merci d'avoir compris à quel point Remus est important pour moi.

-Je dois partir, ta mère va s'inquiéter. Au revoir et à bientôt. »

Après avoir embrassé sa fille, il partit. Tonks se tourna vers Remus et fut comblée de voir qu'il souriait.

« Tout a fini par s'arranger avec ton père, murmura-t-il.

-Je savais qu'il ne pouvait que t'accepter, il suffit de te connaître un peu et maman a du lui parler de toi comme je lui en ai parlé. Tu es exceptionnel Remus.

-Je... »

Mais elle l'empêcha de continuer en lui déposant un petit baiser sur la bouche.

« Alors si c'est comme ça, je vais aller me coucher. »

Et il commença à se diriger vers la chambre laissant un Tonks abasourdie et déçue. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévue pour le reste de la soirée. Elle fut incapable de répliquer et resta figée sur place. Mais Remus passa la tête par la porte et dit malicieusement :

« Alors comme ça tu ne me rejoins pas. C'est dommage, moi qui voulait te donner un baiser digne de ce nom. » avant d'éclater de rire. Son rire était contagieux et elle se maudit de s'être fait avoir. Elle le rejoignit en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras. Tenant sa parole, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Les jours se passaient tranquillement. Pendant leur temps libre, ils faisaient de longues balades dans les environs main dans la main. Ce fut sans surprise que, lors d'une petite balade un soir, Tonks et Lupin, couchés dans l'herbe près d'un petit ruisseau, discutaient de leur avenir lorsque Tonks demanda subitement :

« Remus, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Et bien, je t'aime, tu m'aimes et je sens que notre relation est intense et ne peut que durer. Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ?

-Oui bien sûr. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé l'autre moitié de moi-même. C'est comme si j'étais épanoui, complet pour la première fois de ma vie, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire.

-Alors, deux personnes qui s'aiment autant peuvent de marier, non ?

-Et bien oui, mais es-tu sûr de le vouloir vraiment. Si tu m'épouses, tu prendras le nom d'un... d'un loup-garou. Et dans le climat actuel, le crier sur tous les toits avec un mariage par exemple te mettrait en danger. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de vivre avec la honte d'être un loup-garou et, dans le climat actuel, être mariée avec moi aura les mêmes conséquences que si tu en étais une... Qui voudrais vivre avec ça ?

-Je veux vivre avec toi, peut importe comment je serais perçue. Je ne vivrais pas dans la honte d'être marié à un monstre mais dans le bonheur d'être avec l'homme que j'aime.

-Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres, insista-t-il. »

Elle comprit que la discussion ne les mènerait à rien mais n'avait pas abandonné son idée : elle comptait bien épouser Remus.

De son côté, Remus réfléchissait sur la demande en mariage de Tonks. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur épouser sa compagne mais le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou modérait ses ardeurs. Elle paraissait triste de sa réponse mais il ne changea pas d'avis. De retour à la maison, après un bon petit dîner, ils étaient enlacés sur le lit, sans avoir le besoin de parler. Il était en train de l'observer lorsque, tout à coup il se sentit mal. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il regarda ses mains. Elles s'allongeaient et des poils commençaient à pousser. Avec horreur, il se souvint. C'était la pleine lune. Avec un « Désolé, je dois partir. Regarde la lune. Je t'aime », il se hâta de sortir et de transplaner tant qu'il le pouvait encore au beau milieu d'une forêt dans le nord de l'écosse. Il cherchait un lieu éloigné du reste du monde et de Tonks, désert afin de ne blesser personne et celui-ci lui était tout d'un coup apparu. Il y était venu avec ses parents, peu après sa première et très douloureuse transformation afin de lui remonter le moral. Il l'avait surnommé la forêt d'Espérance afin de rendre hommage à sa mère, Espérance. Depuis, il se sentait bien dans cette forêt. Le lendemain, il se réveilla sur le sol de la forêt. Il n'était pas en sang et il n'avait pas l'air de s'être beaucoup déplacé. Il décida donc de rentrer à la maison. Nymphadora ne risquait en effet plus rien, le danger ayant été écarté. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte était défoncée et l'on pouvait voir des objets répandus sur le sol. Il comprit avec horreur ce qui s'était passé : la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de la maison. Oubliant toute prudence, il courut dans la maison et cria le nom de Nymphadora. Elle ne répondait pas... Arrivé dans la chambre, il s'effondra. Le corps de sa bien aimée était étendue sur le lit comme si elle dormait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Il rampa vers elle et la prit dans les ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était morte, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, qu'elle ne le prendrait plus dans ses bras, qu'elle ne l'embrasserai plus. Il ne l'entendrais plus rire, ça lui était insupportable. Il passa des heures à pleurer, elle dans ses bras. Il refusait de la lâcher. Il voulait rester avec elle pour l'éternité.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Tonks le regardait anxieusement tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il s'accrocha à elle, Tonks lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, elle lui demanda :

« Remus, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai... j'ai cru te perdre à tout jamais. Et je me rends compte que je ne veux pas que ça arrive avant que je ne puisse te dire oui.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Si... si ta demande en mariage vaut toujours, j'accepte.

-Tu... tu en es sûr ?

-Je t'ai cru morte, tuée par des Mangemorts parce que je n'avais pas fait attention, troublé par ta demande. J'ai compris que je voulais t'épouser même si cela peut avoir des réactions de mépris envers nous. Si cela t'es égal, je ne dois pas y faire attention et vivre selon le regard des autres. Nous devons vivre notre vie, ensemble.

-Tu vas voir, nous allons vivre heureux tout les deux. Vivons comme bon nous semble malgré les autres, les malheurs de notre temps. C'est de cette façon que nous pourrons survivre à la guerre et être heureux. »


End file.
